


Nature Kinks Pt. 2: Thanks for the Suggestion, Clint

by riot3672



Series: Stupid Avengers Camping Adventures [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crack, Crack Relationships, Fluff and Smut, Foursome - F/F/M/M, I've reached a new low, Inappropriate Humor, Multi, Sex Toys, Sibling Incest, Smut, Smut and Crack, Tent Sex, Twincest, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 15:15:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4840313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riot3672/pseuds/riot3672
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On Day 2 of the Worst Avengers Camping Trip Ever, Natasha and Wanda discuss both Wanda's lack of experience with sex toys as well as how they'll get back at the guys for all the lesbian jokes as they're forced to share a sleeping bag. It's too easy to combine the two, and in the wild wilderness, God knows where it'll go from there...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nature Kinks Pt. 2: Thanks for the Suggestion, Clint

**Author's Note:**

> I had to write this, I'm sorry guys. Let's call this fanfiction to my own fanfic, "Nature Kinks." Crack fanfiction.

Wanda was trying to focus that day, she really was. But, the combination of the zero sleep she’d gotten the night before and the almost fantasy-like element of the woods kept her far off task with training. The morning of Day 2 hadn’t gone much better than the morning of Day 1, save Pietro didn’t fall in any more animal shit: apparently she’d  _fallen asleep_ during outdoor sex with Pietro, and his natural reaction was to tease her about it relentlessly when no one could hear. There were only so many times she could resist pushing him down some of the riskier slopes as they hiked.

But, after lunch, they switched training teams. Despite the fact that Wanda and Pietro had made it abundantly clear to Steve that they were never, under any circumstances, ever going to go on a mission separately, Steve separated them. Pietro went with Clint, and Wanda went with Natasha. 

“How many days are we supposed to be here?” Wanda asked Natasha as they went along doing whatever task Steve had set out.

“Until Sunday.”

How did Sunday feel so damn far away from Saturday? “Do you know where they parked the car?”

Natasha gave her a look. “Do you even know how to drive?”

Wanda crossed her arms across her chest as a cold wind blew past them. “At this point, I’d settle for sleeping in the car.”

“Promise, tonight will be better than last night, and not just because you stole your brother’s cell phone.” Natasha smiled. “Although all things considering, that was the best part of last night.”

Wanda sighed. “I don’t get the appeal of camping.”

“It’s overrated. Being on a mission where you have to camp is even worse.” Natasha paused, smirked a little. “The sex usually makes up for it.”

Wanda frowned. “Not even the sex.”

“Pietro’s that bad?”

“No, he—I fell asleep, and he jerked off into the condom probably for no other purpose than to mess with Clint.”

Natasha shook her head. “I feel like the boys are always messing around. Why don’t we get more laughs at their expense?”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, you know how all the boys were joking that we’d have a lesbian encounter if we shared a sleeping bag?” They’d been joking about it all throughout lunch. “Let’s mess with them.”

Wanda furrowed her brow. “By doing what? Actually having a lesbian encounter?” Natasha nodded. “Isn’t that…cheating?”

“You can play with a vibrator I just bought. Just bringing it out when they tell us to stop will be enough.”

Wanda had absolutely never considered herself naughty, but this may just take the cake. “I’ve never used a vibrator before. Do they work?”

Natasha’s eyes widened. “You’re over the age of twenty and you’ve never used a sex toy?” Wanda shook her head. “Tell me, Baby Bear, have you ever had multiple orgasms in the span of a few minutes?”

“No.”

“Then get ready.”

#

From the get-go, Natasha was a better sleeping bag partner than Pietro, starting with the fact that they got into the sleeping bag while already on the floor. Space was limited, so Wanda settled for a sort of spooning/jetpack position with Natasha, Wanda as the little spoon, watching as her brother still flailed around in his own sleeping bag next to them. Clint laid at the end of their row, still reading his little paperback.

“Ready?” Natasha whispered in her ear. Wanda nodded, and suddenly Natasha had edged a little cylinder into her hand. “It’s called a Pocket Rocket. It’s cheap, one speed, but it works. Had one for years before it finally petered out. Take off your pants.” Natasha took the vibrator back while Wanda worked her way out of her jeans. “The trick is to keep it against your skin so the sound is muffled.”

Suddenly, Wanda felt a rush of sensation on her inner thigh. She dug her face into the pillow to keep any sounds quiet, and tried to focus on the sensation as much as possible. She’d never used really any kind of vibrating massager before, but the sensation felt familiar, somehow. Good, soothing. 

Then Natasha moved the damn thing a little to the right, hovering over her lips. That, there was nothing  _soothing_ about that. Every wave it sent into her deflected a wave of pleasure right back. Jesus, she knew why people bought those things. It had taken Natasha and a vibrator five seconds to get her as much pleasure as five minutes of touching herself would give. Fuck.

“You take it from here,” Natasha whispered, and let Wanda take hold.

For a second before playing this game, Wanda had feared that she’d have no idea how to use the damn thing, but somehow it was as natural as kissing had been for her as a teenager. She followed sensations, stopped on the spots that gave her the deepest pleasure. She tried to stay as silent as possible, but even she couldn’t control how it changed her breathing. 

Meanwhile, Natasha was lying there muttering, “that’s it, Baby Bear”s in her ear, hovering her hand just out of the way of the vibrator. If she wasn’t as wet as she was, Wanda would’ve started laughing the second this thing started. She knew she couldn’t open her eyes and look at Pietro and Clint.

Then, Jesus, she found that perfect spot. She dug the toy as deep into her skin as possible, gasping as her muscles tensed up and released in one of the quickest, most  _needed_ orgasms she’d had in a while. She arched back into the pillow, mouth hanging open a little, just trying to contain a moan. 

She moved the vibrator back onto her leg while she recovered, but Natasha moved it right back.

“Keep going. The trick to this thing is once you get one, the rest come so easily,” she whispered.

She put back to that sweet spot, circled around it while the sensitivity wore down, then got another wave of pleasure within a minute. Jesus Christ.

“You like that, baby. Keep going,” Natasha said, this time loud enough that the boys could hear.

She kept the vibrator down there as long as she could, moans caught in her throat, gasping and writhing through the pleasure and the pain. But God, Natasha was the best kind of teacher, pushing her through even moments of her thinking but definitely not articulating, “refractory period,” leaving Wanda limp in their steaming hot sleeping bag, her clit still pulsing and her panties soaked through. 

“Alright, ten minutes is long enough!” Clint suddenly exclaimed. “We get it! We made too many lesbian jokes! Could you two  _please_ cut it out?”

Wanda made eye contact with Pietro, whose furrowed brow smoothened, replaced by wide eyes. He knew.

Natasha took the vibrator back, the motor still running. “Whatever you want, Barton.”

When Natasha brought the vibrator out of the sleeping bag, its humming loud and proud, Clint and Pietro’s jaws dropped. 

“What. The.  _Fuck_?” Pietro said.

“Were you two actually…?” Clint muttered.

“She wanted to know what multiple orgasms felt like,” Natasha answered as flippantly as anyone could to that sort of question.

Wanda looked to Pietro again, his expression still frozen in shock. She gave him a sheepish grin, hoping he wouldn’t be upset. Which he shouldn’t, considering more or less what she was doing. It’d just depend on how well he’d take the Natasha part.

“Were you two, like, fucking when I was dead?” Pietro asked.

“No. Cuddling, but that was it,” Natasha replied. “She’d never used a vibrator before.”

Pietro frowned. “Great, now I have to compete with not only a robot, but a fucking vibrating stick.”

Natasha quirked a brow. “Pietro, you do know that you can use the vibrating stick in tandem, right? Much more so than you can use Vision.”

Pietro grinned. “Now that I might be able to get behind.”

Natasha looked to Wanda and grinned. “How about literally? Wanda shifts over and you get behind her?”

Pietro glanced at Wanda. “If you…”

Somehow, that sounded like the best idea anyone had ever come up with. She exhaled. “You guys are gonna kill me.” She reached out and tapped Pietro’s sleeping bag. “Get over here.”

Both her and Natasha and Pietro zipped out of their sleeping bags, Natasha laying theirs out flat. Pietro pulled a condom out of his pack.

“So how’re we doing this? Can you both use that thing?” Pietro asked as he nestled up behind Wanda and started removing his pants.

“Yes, Pietro,” Natasha said as she pulled out the Pocket Rocket again and got close to Wanda from the front.

“You guys, I don’t think we’re drunk enough for this,” Wanda laughed.

“We’re drunk off hating the woods,” Pietro answered. “Snoring all fucking night. Hope those assholes hear us all night.”

“I can’t go all night,” Wanda sighed.

They managed to get everyone down to stripped bare from the waist down, Wanda on top of Natasha and Pietro with his hands on Wanda’s hips when Clint finally said something.

“Oh my God, I pretend you guys are all gone and I look up and you’re having a fucking threesome,” Clint said.

“You’re still invited,” Natasha said.

“No! Guys, I’m married!”

“You told us yesterday that your family was some kind of orchestrated cover,” Pietro said.

“No, that’s not—” He clutched at his hair. “What is even  _happening_?”

“Look Clint, you can either watch or join. Your choice,” Natasha said.

“No!”

“Well, then don't bitch about missing out,” Pietro said.

Pietro leaned in and whispered in Wanda’s ear. “Ready?”

Jesus Christ. “Yes.”

She didn’t know who she was saying it to. She had no idea how any of this had happened. 

Natasha turned the vibrator on, and Wanda let the others guide everything. She couldn’t maintain eye contact with Natasha without giggling, so she shut her eyes and let whatever fantasy take her. Wanda loved sex, Wanda loved that stupid vibrator, but both of them at the same time was otherworldly. 

She couldn’t even describe the sensation. It was just…amazing. Fuck. Fuck, Pietro better let her start incorporating this double stimulation. She could live the rest of her life happy if she could do that much. Her muscles began to tense, and everything was intensified. The tension was stronger, the anticipation was palpable. She wanted to grab onto Pietro, but was happy to grab onto Natasha. 

God, she could feel the dam breaking. Three, two, one…

“FUCK, CLINT!” Pietro shrieked.

It was a tidal wave of pleasure. She cried out, squirmed, dug her nails into Natasha, blocked out the cries and moans around her.  Suddenly, the vibrator was gone.

Wanda opened her eyes, and found Natasha’s wide eyes.

“What happened?” Wanda asked.

Natasha burst out laughing. “You launched the vibrator out the tent.”

Pietro shifted a little, and Wanda pulled him out of her and turned around. Her brother was secured by Clint, limp in the other man’s arms. He looked a little pissed, but not unhappy. Clint pulled out from behind Pietro and all of them wrestled back into pants. Opened the tent door to the sound of commotion outside.

Everyone from the other tent and Vision were outside, flashlights out. 

Vision held the broken remains of the Pocket Rocket.

“Hey Barton, Vision found your Pocket Rocket!” Tony jeered.

Clint didn’t give Tony the time of night, settling on his resting murder face expression. Natasha walked up to Vision and took the broken vibrator.

“Okay, seriously, what was happening to you guys?” Steve asked.

“Come on, Steve. They were clearly taking each other’s anal virginity,” Tony said.

Natasha handed the parts to Wanda. “You owe me fifteen.”

Wanda gave a sheepish smile. “Where can I buy one of those?”

“Amazon. Fifteen with tax. You can get it prime.”

Steve took one long look at her and Natasha and sighed. “Okay people, nothing to see here. Everyone back to bed.”

Once the newly minted orgy tent was all accounted for, Wanda and Natasha got back into the sleeping bag and Pietro turned to face Wanda.

“You know what that reminded me of?” Pietro said. “That time you knocked paint and cleaning products on us when we had sex in Strucker’s supply closet.”

They kissed, and the tent went silent.

“…What the fuck just happened?” Clint asked.

 


End file.
